Episode 145
'''Episode 145 '''is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. This episode featured a guest appearance from AlphaOmegaSin. Prev: Episode 144 Next: Episode 146 Highlights * Featured Video: Hulk Hogan breathing remix * A guest appearance from AlphaOmegaSin * The debut of the official intro for the Crazy Craigslist Ads Segment Start of the Show The Drunken Peasants started the episode by bringing AlphaOmegaSin onto the show. They proceeded to talk about wrestling as soon as Alpha Omega came onto the show. Then, they moved into the Troll or Not a Troll Segment and watched a video by some girl who declares that eating Vegemite is racist against native Australian. Alpha Omega and the peasants determined that she wan't a troll. Next, some fuck-witted windbag named SeanzViewEnt started playing victim after he got insulted, criticized, and mocked for being a complete shill to John Cena. Then, a guy called Livelife8072 challenged Cenk Uygur, the Amazing Atheist, and Jaclyn Glenn to engage in a discussion with regards to whether if the Flanagan shooting in Moneta, Virginia was a hate crime. After that, Josh Fuckstain warns people of the imminent doom America is going to face, because ever since the 1960s, America has been throwing God out of schools. Then, some vapid SJW bitch accused her own critics and opposition of censorship while actively advocating for her opposition to be silenced. According to her: white males need to be silenced in order for women and colored people people of color to speak; she believes as if one certain group is required to be deprived of their freedom of speech just so another group may engage in speech. She is so hypocritical and delusional that she actually seems to believe that different opinions cannot coexist on the same platform. Middle of the Show Right after watching that stupid feminist drivel, Alpha Omega and the peasants looked at some Crazy Craigslist Ads. They featured an intro for the Crazy Craigslist Ads segment. They then reviewed a video from the Vigilant Christian where he talks about his new vegan diet. In this video, Mario criticizes Vegan Gains and Freelee the Banana Girl. They shilled their shirts afterwards. Then, they watched a news story about some frat boys who draped 'offensive' messages on a banner with the intention of picking up girls at a university. Next, they looked at a CNN report about how Donald Trump insulted Megyn Kelly for asking him a difficult question during a debate. End of the Show Alpha Omega and the peasants watched a news report about the same crazy man with a knife who tried to break into the White House, entering a court house with another knife and got shot as a result. They watched a video where Ellen Page confronts Ted Cruz at a BBQ party to question his views on the Bible, religious liberty, and LGBT rights. It should also be noted that Ted Cruz is wearing a really silly-looking apron at the time of the BBQ. Then, they watched a video where Donald Trump kicks a Univision reporter out of a press conference for asking him a question about his plan to deport Mexicans and build his Mexican border wall. Finally, they ended the show. Trivia * Ted Cruz is a stupid lying twat. * AlphaOmegaSin says that the people who would vote for Trump are stupid. * Donald Trump is a vacuous imbecile. Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Guests